


Breakfast At Nancy's

by hawrthiacoopri



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Even though it's not really NSFW it just includes making out, F/F, idk I tagged it just to be safe, just listen - Freeform, so Nancy and Barb are obviously gfs??? I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: She was wearing an oversized Journey shirt that she must have got from her parents over a pair of lavender boyshorts, and not much else besides her glasses. Nancy was suddenly glad her family wasn't around this morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obiwancanolli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=obiwancanolli).



> Nancy and Barb are gfs that's all. Also Mike is an annoying little brother
> 
> Obiwancanolli helped me come up w this but I took a little bit of a different direction.

"Hey." The words broke the silence of the house despite their quietness, and Barb walked into the kitchen. 

Nancy looked up, her face breaking into a smile at the sight of her girlfriend. "Hey. I made eggs and-" 

"Turkey bacon and toast," Barb completed, hugging Nancy from behind and resting her head on her shoulder. 

"Right." Nancy laughed, kissing her cheek and flipping the strips. "How'd you know?" 

"You're always trying some new health fad." Barb traced Nancy's prominent hip bones. "Don't see why. It's almost like you're doing it for me." 

Nancy pushed back into her hand, pretending to pout. "Aww, Barb, you know I like your tummy..." 

"And my hips, and my everything else," Barb finished her girlfriend's sentence again, smiling mischievously and kissing Nancy's neck. 

"Right again. How'd you get so smart?" Nancy teased, putting the girls' breakfast on two plates and getting a good look at Barb. 

She was wearing an oversized Journey shirt that she must have got from her parents over a pair of lavender boyshorts, and not much else besides her glasses. 

Nancy was suddenly glad her family wasn't around this morning. 

"It's from all of those nights 'studying' in your room, remember?" Nancy smirked at that, spinning around with the two plates and setting them down on the dining table. 

"I remember, don't worry, Barbara." Nancy knew how much she hated the name. 

Barb threw her head back. "Ugh, stop with that name, Nance!" 

Nancy slid herself onto the kitchen counter, not caring about her chafing thighs or how unsanitary it was. "Make me, Barbara." 

"You're on, Wheeler," Barb lifted her off the counter, Nancy wrapping her legs around her hips and putting her girlfriend's hands under her.

Barb leaned against the counter, finally finding Nancy's lips and greedily taking them into hers. She smiled into her lips, slipping her tongue between Nancy's teeth and hoisting her up further. 

Nancy grabbed her face, threading her fingers through her hair and tightening her legs around Barb's. 

They finally let go, their breathing quick and shallow, their hair mussed and Barb's shirt falling off of her shoulder. 

Nancy smiled, rolling her eyes at Barb's faux disinterest and leading her to the table. 

"Oh no!" Nancy frowned. "Our food is cold." 

Barb grabbed her by the waist, spinning Nancy into her and holding her like a figure skating couple. "Too bad. I guess you'll just have to make something else hot..." 

Nancy slapped her arm, giggling an leaning over Barb's arms. "Shut up, Barbara Holland..." she kissed her, grinning into her cheek and sitting down. "You're gross." 

"Well, what can I say..." Barb leaned over the table, about to grab her face, when-

"You're both gross!" A voice yelled from the foot of the stairs, followed by Mike running into the kitchen. 

Nancy stood up, slamming her hands on the table. _"Michael Wheeler, you will leave this instant and go suck face with your girlfriend instead of watching mine!"_

Mike ran upstairs, muttering something about never having sucked face _ever ___with Eleven.

_Nancy rolled her eyes, sitting back down and looking at the dreamy look on Barb's face._

_"Now, what were you saying about making something hot?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like it!! I'm running on coffee and Internet Validation currently. 
> 
> I'd just like to add that Mike Wheeler is the most annoying little brother and I'm going to write more on that topic


End file.
